


Sympathy for the devil

by FeelingK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex maybe, Dean Mention, Lucifer Top, Lucifer Virgen, Lucifer is a Little Shit, Lucifer macho castigador y virgen 7-7, M/M, Masturbation, Me lo desvirgan a Sammy, Sammy Asustado TmT, Sammy sumiso, Tal vez haya un oral 7u7, Tortura, Violacion, Violencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingK/pseuds/FeelingK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cambiemos un poco las cosas.</p><p>Sam ganó la batalla contra Lucifer por el control de su cuerpo, expulsando a Lucifer enseguida. Lucifer regresó al saco de carne al que todo llaman Nick, sin ninguna intención de rendirse.</p><p>Lucifer no permitirá que la oportunidad de tener el cuerpo de Sam se le escape de entre las manos, no permitirá que la ocasión de poseer a Sam Winchester se esfume. Conseguirá el "Sí" y de paso le recordará a Sam que es su Pequeña Perra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy for the devil

**Author's Note:**

> •Un Samifer un poco (mucho) subido de tono
> 
> •Contiene Tortura, Violencia, Violación y demás 
> 
> •Si no te gusta esta clase de lectura por favor no lo leas.
> 
> •Es bastante fuerte
> 
> •Primer Fic subido a Ao3. Se admiten comentarios constructivos.
> 
> •Estos personajes no me pertenecen blah blah blah, si lo hicieran no dejaría de hacerlos follar como conejos... Okno 
> 
> Y... Disfruten la lectura.

**No sé como coño ponerle el título al capítulo, así que YOLO**

   **Mi pequeña Perra**

Corriendo a gran velocidad, Sam Winchester huye, por primera vez, de un combate. El sudor perla su frente, mientras sus ojos verdes azulados tienen un destello de temor, algo muy ajeno a un Winchester.

El castaño dobla hacia la derecha en la siguiente esquina, tratando de perder a su cazador, visualiza una única puerta al lado izquierdo de la pared, al no encontrar otra salida entra por aquella puerta de madera de sauco y cierra lentamente, tratando de no hacer sonar el pestillo al cerrar. Se aleja de la puerta, con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que le duele el pecho, su respiración es muy acelerada y trata de regularla, porque ese molesto sonido es el único que se escucha en toda la habitación. Al poco tiempo escuchó unos pasos resonar por el pasillo, unos pasos tranquillos y sin prisa que le hicieron helar la sangre. No tardó mucho para que pudiera visualizar la sombra de unos zapatos al pie de la puerta. Sin pensarlo dos veces retrocedió y buscó una manera de huir, una ventana, algo, pero no había nada, solo una puerta que, él supuso, lo llevaría al baño. No perdió tiempo y corrió hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no ser oído. Se acercó a la ducha y abrió la puerta corrediza de vidrío para entrar, la cerró despacio y se colocó en un rincón, preparando su pistola, no sería tan fácilmente vencido.

Tan pronto como se posicionó en modo cazador, escuchó como la puerta se abría con parsimonia dando un horrible chirrido de película de horror (cosa que no pasó cuando él la abrió). Un miedo nunca antes sentido se apoderó de él, el revolver en sus manos osciló. Y su labio tembló cuando escuchó una agitada respiración traspasar las finas paredes, unos pasos acercándose a la puerta y el crujido de la madera siendo destrozada.

\--Sammy... --bramó esa voz que hacía sus entrañas revolverse. El revolver por poco se le cae, pues sus temblores comenzaban a ser exagerados. La luz del baño fue encendida, cegandolo momentáneamente --Samuel... Cariño sé que estás ahí, ¿Por qué te opones? Sabes que de todos modos ocurrirá –cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando a escuchar la puerta correrse para disparar y tener la oportunidad de huir—hagamos esto por las buenas ¿quieres? No quiero tener que sacarte de ahí a la fuerza... -Abrió los ojos y miró con odio la silueta desfigurada por el vidrio martillado- ¡SAM! No me hagas ir por ti. –gruñó.

Los pasos se acercaron más y Sam tuvo que regañarse por haberse cohibido en un rincón. Ya casi podía sentirlo sobre él, pero en ningún momento escuchó el ruido de la puerta correrse, solo escuchó un estruendo, el estruendo de la puerta haciéndose añicos.

Sam se tapó el rostro con los brazos para no lastimarse el rostro, el revolver resbaló de sus manos y fue a dar a quien sabe dónde. Sam mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, aun cubriéndose con los brazos. No queriendo mirar esos ojos que eran su perdición.

\--Te lo advertí –Dijo burlonamente. El rubio tomó los brazos de Sam y los apartó con rudeza, encontrándose a un Sam con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Poco le importó y tomó al chico por la camisa de franela y lo estampó contra la pared, elevándolo varios centímetros del suelo. Mirando con detenimiento el rostro del chico --Abre los ojos Sammy... -Los ojos de Sam se abrieron rápidamente, el rubio había usado sus poderes en él y eso lo cabreaba de sobremanera. Sam pronto se encontró con unos ojos celestes a los que trató de rehuirles —Ahora Sammy, dirás que "SI" –Sam lo miró y el enojo mezclado con el temor se veía reflejado en su rostro– Venga, Sammy lo estoy esperando.

\-- Vete al infierno, Lucifer – Gruñó, escupiéndole en la cara (Literalmente). El rubio miró hacia un lado y se limpió la mejilla derecha con la manga de su chaqueta, sin soltar la camisa de Sam, manteniéndolo suspendido en el aire.

\--No, Sammy. No pienso volver. –Lucifer miró nuevamente al castaño. Sus ojos azules tenía un brillo muy peculiar, que hizo arder gran parte del cuerpo de Sam. Lucifer rio ásperamente y soltó su agarra, alejándose a paso lento de Sam, pero él chico seguía contra la pared a treinta centímetros del suelo, y sintiendo el apretar de una garra alrededor de su cuello, que le apretaba con fuerza .

\--Agg... --jadeó buscando aire.

\--Di que sí, Sam... Luci se está impacientando –dijo con sorna y se regresó a verlo--. Y cuando Luci se impacienta, nada bueno puede ocurrir –ladeó lentamente la cabeza, de una manera tétrica.

Poco a poco un dolor comenzó a crecer dentro del pecho del menor, como una quemazón que se extendía perezosamente, haciéndole retorcer en su lugar. Los gritos no tardaron en llegar, gritos de agonía que trataba de acallar con lastimeros gemidos.

\--¡DETENTE! ¡DEAN AYUDA! –chilló y un grito desgarrador hizo temblar sus labios.

\-- No, no... el hermanito querido está ocupado, deja tú mensaje después del tono, Sam –se burló Lucifer, ladeando un poco más la cabeza.

El dolor recorrió sus entrañas, era algo que cualquier humano no soportaría, pero Sam no era como cualquier mono sin pelo. El hecho de que Lucifer lo necesitara con vida ayudó mucho al Winchester, haciendo que el dolor disminuyera de vez en cuando.

\--Por... Por favor –Lucifer se aproximó a él con una sonrisa burlona.

\-- ¿El gran Samuel Winchester me está pidiendo un favor? ¿Me está rogando? –Abrió la boca con falsa sorpresa y se llevó una mano al pecho—Que halagador –Lucifer extendió la mano hacia Sam y cerró el puño en un rápido y brusco movimiento.

\-- ¡AAAAH! Lu-Lucifer... por favor –gimió cansado, sintiéndose débil--. Po-por favor –apenas y podía contener las lágrimas, apretaba los dientes sintiendo el dolor palpable en su interior, sintiendo sus entrañas derretirse y sus extremidades adoloridas.

De un momento a otro Lucifer abrió la mano, el dolor desapareció por arte de magia y Sam suspiró aliviado, pero ese alivio tan acogedor no duró mucho pues, al levantar la mirada, se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que estaba plasmada en el rostro del recipiente de Lucifer, algo no andaba bien, cuando Satán sonríe miles de casas se incendian. Miró al de ojos azules y un una gélida sensación le recorrió el interior. Lucifer no apartó la mirada ni un segundo, era vehemente y había algo raro en ella, pero Sam no estaba tan preocupado por deducir las expresiones de Lucifer, más le preocupaba que esa mano se volviera a cerrar y el dolor le volviera a acribillar. Sam seguía adherido a la pared, con los brazos levemente separados de sus costados y las piernas, al igual que los brazos, levemente abiertas. La mirada de Lucifer se transformó en una perversa y, si bien pudo descifrar, morbosa. Lucifer lo señaló con su dedo índice y lentamente lo fue bajando a la par que él se deslizaba por la pared y caía al suelo, débil, sobre los vidrios rotos. Sam apenas tocó el suelo agachó la mirada.

\--Sam... --Llamó Lucifer—Eh, Sammy... --El menor senegó a mirarlo, lleno de vergüenza, sintiéndose débil frente a Satán-- ¡Sam! –Gritó Lucifer, enfureciéndose con el castaño al ver que no se dignaba a verlo. Con la rabia a flor de piel se acercó con paso seguro al menor de los Winchester, deslizó su mano por el cabello del chico y paulatinamente comenzó a aferrarse al cabello del muchacho, hasta que el agarre le sacó un gemido de dolor al chico.  
\--Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo Samuel –gruñó y haló del cabello de Sam para que este se dignara a mirarlo. El movimiento fue muy fuerte e hizo que Sam echara su cabeza hacia atrás exageradamente. Lucifer miró el cuello de Sam, sin saber qué hacer con tan vulnerable ser, sin si quiera pensar el por qué, pasó sus dedos por tan suave piel sonriendo cuando Sam se estremeció por su tacto--. ¿Te gusta esto Sam? Pero que morboso has resultado ser.  
\--Lu-Lucifer ¿Qué ha...? Humm –gimió el castaño al sentir los labios de Lucifer sobre la tersa piel de su cuello—b-bas... --Sam perdió el hilo de voz cuando el rubio mordió y succionó la zona en la que antes había posado sus dedos.  
\--¿Te gusta Sam? –susurró en el oído del castaño, afianzando el agarre del cabello de Sam y mordiendo la barbilla de este.  
\-- I-idiota, suélt-tame –farfulló Sam, sintiéndose realmente sucio por aquello.  
\--Sammy, tanto tiempo y aún no aprendes a respetar a tus mayores –Lucifer relajó un poco el agarre del cabello de Sam para poder mirarlo a los ojos, el rubio se acercó a Sam con su mirada puesta fijamente en sus labios y con una burda inclinación comenzó a devorar los labios del castaño, sintiendo como el chico se negaba a seguir sus salvajes movimientos, a pesar de que él se esforzaba para que Sam le abriera paso. El castaño giró la cabeza con brusquedad para que los labios de Lucifer no lo tocasen.  
\--¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡SUELTAME! –Gritó-- ¡DEJENERADO! –Sam se levantó tambaleándose y rojo de ira golpeó el rostro de Lucifer, a puño cerrado; sintiendo como si hubiera golpeado hierro sólido. Se llevó la mano al pecho, adolorido.  
\--Sammy, Sammy, Sammy –dijo en forma de reproche Lucifer— Mala idea.  
Y sin más se lanzó contra el cuerpo de Sam.  
Sam fue presionado con brusquedad contra la pared por el cuerpo del rubio, las manos de Lucifer eran rápidas y precisas en sus movimientos, acariciando las zonas más sensibles del castaño que se retorcía bajo el tacto. Los labios del mayor no tardaron en hacerse de sus labios, mordiendo con brusquedad y succionando su labio inferior.  
\--Eres tan dulce –susurró contra su labios, relamiéndose los suyos.  
\--Lucifer, p-por... --Sam ahogó un gemido.  
\--Eres un pervertido, Sammy ¿Te excita que el diablo se esté abriendo paso entre tus prendas?  
Sam bajó la mirada y con horror contempló el hecho de que una tienda de campaña se formaba en su pantalón.  
Con dedos diestros, Lucifer desabrochó el pantalón de Sam, sintiendo las manos del menor tratando de alejarlo con una fuerza bastante pobre.  
\--N-no Luci-fer –balbuceó el pobre chico, jadeando y gruñendo.  
\-- Solo escucho negaciones Sammy –susurró en su oído—No escucho lo que quiero oír, Sammy, solo tienes que decir Sí.  
\-- ¡NO! –gritó el castaño, tanto para negarse a Lucifer como por la mano que sujetó con fuerza su virilidad.  
Los empujones de Sam ahora se transformaron en débiles manotazos que terminaron cuando la mano del rubio comenzó a moverse con lentitud, los jadeos y gemidos reprimidos de Sam llenaron la habitación, no podía resistir más.  
Los brazos de Sam se levantaron débilmente y se posaron alrededor del cuello del rubio, atrayéndole más hacia él.  
\--¿Te he dado permiso para eso? –gruñó el mayor, tirando con más brusquedad del miembro de Sam.

Sam gritó de dolor y placer, echando hacia atrás la cabeza y alejando las manos del cuello de Lucifer, pero quería más, por más masoquista que suene él quería que Lucifer fuera rudo con él, aquel rudo tirón habían sido como estar cerca de las nuves y rozarlas con los dedos. Quería más de aquella fuerza bruta, a pesar del miedo que le invadía pensar en la furia del rubio y las consecuencias de sus actos, tenia miedo de lo que "más" significaba para Lucifer. Su curiosidad lo dominó.

Acercó sus labios a los del diablo y, sin mirar la sorpresa en el rostro del rubio, lo besó. Un beso tímido y tembloroso que fue respondido con un burdo empujón por parte del mayor.

\--¿Me desafías, Samuel? –dijo con incredulidad el mayor, dejando sus movimientos a un lado y mirando con cólera al castaño. Sam trató de mantener esa mirada energúmena—Bien, date la vuelta – ordenó.

\-- ¿Qué? No –jadeó el chico.

\--Sammy, eres mi pequeña perra y haces lo que tu amo te ordena –gruñó.

Sam no se dejó hacer por el rubio, no lo haría, así como no diría el tan deseado "sí" que anhelaba Lucifer.

\--No haré tal cosa –gruñó el castaño, sin saber que despertaría algo peor que la furia del angel.

Una de las manos del rubio pasó rápidamente por el cuello del castaño y con rudeza lo tomó por la nuca, como si el pellejo de un gato estuviera sosteniendo.

\--¡Aggg! –gritó Sam, echando la cabeza hacia atrás entre jadeos.

\-- ¿no lo harás? –preguntó en tono suave, un tono que hizo estremecer al menor.

\-- No, no pienso ser tu puta, Lucifer –escupió el menor, como si la sola idea le repugnara... y así era en realidad

\-- ¿Quién dijo que tú opinión importaba? –preguntó Lucifer, ladeando una peligrosa sonrisa.  
Lucifer soltó su agarre y con un movimiento de mano Sam ya estaba con la mejilla pegada a la pared.

\--¡NO! ¡ESPERA! –Gritó con desesperación, buscando por todos los medios zafarse de los poderes del diablo-- ¡NO LO HAGAS! –Sus gritos se ahogaron cuando sintió las manos de Lucifer aferrarse al dobladillo del pantalón y bajarlos de un solo tirón.

\--¿Me estás dando órdenes, Samuel? –inquirió Satán.

\-- No, No –la voz de Sam tembló más de lo que él pretendía— Te lo estoy pidiendo –susurró.

\--No me convences, Sammy –Lucifer negó, mientras acariciaba con detenimiento las nalgas de Sam por encima del bóxer y lo sentía estremecerse bajo el tacto. Sus boxers aún estaban a medio bajar por la intromisión de hace unos minutos. Lucifer no prestaba atención a la quejas de Sam, solo miraba con detenimiento aquellas redondas nalgas. Sam gimoteaba, pues nunca le habían tocado esa zona, no por lo menos de esa manera tan morbosa y pervertida.

\--¡NICK! –Gritó-- ¡SE QUE PUEDES OÍRME! –Chilló-- ¡ayúdame! ¡DETENLO!

Sam seguía gritando por ayuda, claro que Nick no estaba en casa, el alma de ese pobre hombre que fue torturado con la muerte de su esposa e hijo, se mantenía durmiente, pacífico y sumiso. Cuando despertaba de vez en cuando; o cuando el Ángel le daba cinco minutos de control en su cuerpo, lo cual era rara vez, Nick lo único que hacía era recordar los dolorosos momentos de su vida y decidió no volver a despertar. Nick no podía escuchar las suplicas de Sam y si las oía hacía oídos sordos, pues un solo movimiento y su tranquilidad podría amenazar.

\--Shhhh... --susurró Lucifer, inclinándose para alcanzar el oído de Sam y morder el lóbulo con fiereza, hasta hacerle sangrar--. Sam, soy nuevo en esto y todos esos gritos no ayudan –Una burlona mueca se plantó en el rostro de Lucifer (Nick).

Sí, todas aquellas sensaciones eran totalmente nuevas para el ángel, a pesar de que Lucifer estaba familiarizado con eso a lo que esos abortos llaman sexo, ya que él estaba, de alguna manera, relacionado con los pecados capitales y uno de esos pecados es la lujuria. Lucifer sabía casi todo relacionado al sexo tradicional, pero aquello no era exactamente tradicional.

Sam se movía con violencia, mientras el ex-arcangel lo acariciaba por encima de la delgada tela.

\--¡Maldito! ¡SUELTAME! –Gritó, con la furia renaciendo en su interior.

\--Error Sam –Susurró y de un solo tirón hizo pedazos esa tela tan molesta que lo separaba de Sam, ante protestas del menor. Separó las nalgas de Sam y aproximó el dedo índice a la entrada del menor.

La respiración de Sam se cortó cuando uno de los dedos del arcángel se adentró en él, sin lubricante, de manera seca y tosca.

\--Espera... Lucifer, duele... por favor –Se quejó Sam, mordiéndose el labio.

\--Esa es la idea Sammy –murmuró satisfecho Lucifer, mientras comenzaba a mover su dedo de un lado a otro.

Sam no comprendía por qué aquello lo hacía sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago, una sensación dolorosa y vagamente agradable. El pequeño de los Winchester's se retorció bajo el cuerpo de Lucifer, tratando de liberarse, pero lo que le hacía sentir aquello era más fuerte que él.

\--¿Te gusta esto, Sam? –preguntó el rubio, mientras rotaba lentamente su dedo, causando reacciones de placer en el chico.

\--¡Cl-Claro que no! –Gritó Sam-- ¡Me re-repugna!

Pero su rostro decía lo contrario, esa mueca de placer, ese sonrojo que se extendía tímidamente por sus mejillas; se mordía el labio, tratando de acallar gemidos que le raspaban la garganta. Y la confirmación de que disfrutaba de aquello era su miembro, que estaba erecto y palpitante, gritando por atención.

\--Venga, Sam. Ambos sabemos que no es verdad –Lucifer retorció con malicia el dedo, de manera ruda y las piernas de Sam flaquearon—. Sammy, no es tan difícil, solo tienes que decir que disfrutas de esto y te daré lo que tanto anhelas.

\--¿Y q-que es lo que... --Un ruidoso jadeo se escapó de sus labios—tanto an-anhelo según tú?

\--A mí –Afirmó Lucifer. Inclinándose para saborear el cuello del menor—Me quieres dentro de ti, Sam... Me deseas tanto como yo a ti –dijo esto mientras repartía mordiscos y lamidas en su cuello--. Dilo, Sam.

Lucifer sonrió peligrosamente, mientras sacaba aquel dedo y le unió otro, con lo cual las piernas de Sam no parecieron resistir y un pequeño grito de dolor se escuchó en la habitación. A pesar de que dejó de luchar por la agobiante sensación, sus nalgas seguían en la posición de antes, firmemente alzadas, dando una vista espectacular a Lucifer.

Los dedos del rubio se movían en su interior, haciendo un movimiento de tijera.  
Sam se mordió con más violencia el labio, tratando de que ningún sonido impúdico se filtrara. Cuando aquello resultó demasiado doloroso se llevó ambas manos a la boca, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y se perdían en algún lugar entre sus manos.

\--No, no, no. Sam. Quiero oírte decirlo, quiero escucharte... --Lucifer acercó su mano libre y retiró sin mucho esfuerzo las manos de Sam, que se retorcía con sus movimientos.

Con lentitud puso ambas manos del chico detrás de su espalda, Sam no opuso resistencia ante aquello, simplemente se dejó hacer. Lucifer le sostuvo las manos por unos segundos y luego las soltó. Cuando Sam trató de mover las manos no pudo hacerlo, el Ángel cabrón había usado sus poderes.

—Sam... no te contengas, libérate; gime, maldice, gruñe, jadea, pídeme, ruégame... ¡hazlo! –Ordenó.

\--Po-por favor... --gimió Sam, mientras los movimientos de la mano de Lucifer cada vez se hacían más rudos.

\--¿Por favor qué?

\--Hazme... --Sam se volvió a morder el labio... si su padre lo viera, siendo sometido por un demonio, tan débil y patético. Respiró con profundidad conteniendo un grito de frustración que le raspaba la garganta como él wisky que la noche anterior había bebido con su hermano.

A los movimientos de la mano del Ángel se unió con violencia otro dedo. Los dedos de Lucifer hicieron un movimiento brusco que le hizo arquearse de dolor. Fue como un recordatorio de que seguía en aquella situación, que las divagaciones no tenían lugar ahí.

Él grito que salió de la garganta de Sam le asustó. No era él grito de frustración que hace segundos planeaba soltar, era una extraña combinación entre él dolor y él placer. Dolor, sorpresa, y, placer, enojo.

Sam jadeó fuertemente mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a acostumbrarse a todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

\--¿Te gusta Sam? --preguntó él de ojos azules. La única respuesta fue un gruñido por parte del pequeño Winchester.

Sam sentía que estaba por perder la poca cordura que había podido rescatar de todo lo que con él había pasado.

Gimió con fuerza cuando Lucifer retorció los dedos en su interior, para luego volver al mete saca burdo.

Una de las manos del rubio se filtró por debajo de la camisa de franela celeste que llevaba él cazador, acarició su espalda con total lentitud, haciendo un camino desviado hacia sus pezones. Al llegar a los botones rosados comenzó a acariciarlos con suavidad, causando estremecimientos en él Winchester, pero la amabilidad del diablo acabó tan pronto como llegó, cuando los pezones de Sam estaban duros, con la misma burdalidad con la que lo estaba preparando en la parte de abajo, los pellizcó. Sam gruñó, apretando los dientes para no soltar una grosería hacia él y empeorar las cosas. La mano que oprimía su pezón izquierdo fue bajando por su abdomen con extremada lentitud, sin olvidar los movimientos en la parte trasera y los rudos mordiscos en el cuello del chico. Al llegar a la perfecta V que se formaba antes de alcanzar el fruto prohibido, Lucifer se entretuvo con él vello bajo el ombligo del chico, esa perfecta linea que era una flecha directa hacia el miembro del Winchester. Pero esa distracción duró poco, pronto su mano llegó hasta el premio grande.

Sam contuvo la respiración mientras la mano del diablo comenzaba a moverse de arriba a abajo sobre su miembro. Ya lo había sentido, pero esta vez había que sumarle la mano traviesa que se abría paso en su esfínter. Sam no pudo contener los gemidos por más tiempo, aquello era demasiado para él.

Entre gemidos y jadeos, el chico se removía inquieto, buscando más fricción, más contacto, más del ángel.

\-- Dilo Sammy --Siseó el rubio contra su oído.

\--¡Madición Lucifer! --jadeó el menor-- ¡Follame de una puta vez! --y fue el momento en que Sam se asustó por haber sonado como Dean.

Lucifer sonrió abiertamente, pero era una sonrisa traviesa, una sonrisa a la que hay que temer.

El rubio movió su mano con más rudeza, susurrando a Sam como lo haría suyo, palabras sucias que sonaban atractivas para el menor. El castaño no tardo mucho en llegar a la liberación, entre espasmos y un ronco gemido se liberó en la mano de Lucifer.

Sam jadeaba ruidosamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia, sus labios estaban secos por los jadeos, se sentía cansado, pero por más que quisiera tirarse al suelo y dormir en la baldosa turquesa de la ducha, le era imposible moverse.

Lucifer soltó el miembro, ahora, flácido del castaño y con curiosidad observó la sustancia pegajosa y blanquecina que resbalaba por su mano. Conocía lo que era el semen, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de mirar o tocar aquello que soltaban Los abortos cuando llegaban a un punto de extremo placer. Sacó su otra mano del interior de Sam, el cual se quejó en voz baja por la poca delicadeza.

Pronto Sam se vio liberado, es decir que podía moverse nuevamente, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer de rodillas al suelo, exhausto. Con pocas fuerzas se removió y quedó frente al rubio y pudo observar como el diablo miraba con curiosidad los fluidos en su mano izquierda.

\--Sammy... --llamó con voz cantarina. El susodicho levantó la mirada para observar a Lucifer.

Los ojos de Sam estaban rojos y aún quedaban rastros de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Esa mirada de perrito apaleado no abandonaba su rostro y por un segundo Lucifer casi siente ternura, pero... Él era el Diablo, señor de las torturas, amo de las miserias... No se podía doblegar así de simple. Por un momento tuvo la tentación de tomarlo en brazos y protegerlo, cuidarlo. Pero la necesidad de tomarlo, rudo, burdo y posesivamente era más fuerte que cualquier impulso.

Sam miró a los dedos de Lucifer y temió a lo siguiente.

\-- No queremos que ésta preciada sustancia se desperdicie --Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Lucifer acercó sus dedos a la boca de Sam y cuando llegó a los labios del castaño se encontró con que Sammy mantenía la boca bien cerrada.

\--Lamelos --ordenó en un gruñido.

Sam se quejó en voz baja y entre abrió los labios, inclinándose un poco para comenzar a chupar los dedos del rubio. Con tímidas lamidas rodeó el dedo índice, estremeciéndose por el sabor, pero pronto esas tímidas lamidas se convirtieron en lametones y próximamente engulló los dedos manchados por su esencia, mirando de reojo al rubio y viendo como este reaccionaba a sus excitantes movimientos. Sam le mordió la punta del dedo anular, para luego succionar y nuevamente mordisquear, todo esto mirando al de ojos azules.

\--Sammy... --jadeó Lucifer, sintiendo que no podría contener más el impulso de tirarse sobre el castaño y follarselo sobre todos esos vidrios.

Lucifer separó su mano de los labios de Sam, para llevarlos a la barbilla del mismo, posicionó su dedo pulgar bajo la barbilla del menor y con brusquedad lo atrajo hacia él, para besar sus labios con toda la fiereza a la que los labios de Sam se podían acoplar. Sintiendo el delicioso sabor del Winchester aglumerandose en su paladar y queriendo más.

\--Vamos a la cama, Sammy. Esto se puso _candente_ \--La última palabra la pronunció con un sensual español que hacía que sus labios se muevan de manera casi exagerad para cualquiera, pero para Sam era la mejor manera de hablar español.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno... De ustedes depende de que mi madre no se entere de que escribí algo tan pornoso... Shhh.
> 
> Si quieren una segunda parte en la que Sammy quede en silla de ruedas, solo comentenlo.


End file.
